


The Morning After

by shirotpoison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirotpoison/pseuds/shirotpoison
Summary: One night stands means you leave before the other person wakes up, right?





	The Morning After

"Get out, get out, get out!" Kuroo woke to the sound of a familiar voice, and his back being pounded by a soft pillow.  
"Who the fuck-" Kuroo rolled over and was met with an angry -and very naked- Tsukishima Kei.  
  
He pressed his hand to his chest and looked down to find that he was also naked. He looked back up and noticed that the room and bed he was currently half-asleep on, wasn't his.  
  
Blood rushed to his face as memories of last night finally caught up to him.  
  
"Oh, morning babe." Kuroo smirked, ignoring the fact that his ears were burning.  
"Don't  _babe_  me. I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up." Tsukishima continued to hit him with the pillow.

"Why would I sneak off like that?" Kuroo tilted his head in confusion  
" _Clearly_ you've never had a one night stand before." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and slapped him with the pillow again.  
  
"Now come on, that's no way to talk to your husband." Kuroo smirked  
"You're not my husband!"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Fuck buddy?" Kuroo sat up to face Tsukki who's face was bright red.  
"I am not your fuck buddy! This was the first - _and last_ \- time!"  
"Oh really? 'Cause last night all  _I_  heard was-" He cleared his throat to try and imitate Tsukishima's voice.  
  
"Kuroo, please! Kuroo do it again! Ah- Kuroo, faster!"  
"Shut up!" Tsukishima turned red and swung at Kuroo's face.  
  
"You know you love me." Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Tsukishima seemed to melt for a moment before pulling away.  
"No! Fuck you. I called you last night so you could console me!"  
"And I did console you. I took you out to a bar, brought you home safe and sound. And gave you the best night of your entire life." Kuroo winked  
"Shut up, I was drunk."  
"No you weren't." Kuroo frowned  
"Whatever." Kuroo shook his head and ignored the pillow slapping his arm.  
"What was I consoling you for again?" Kuroo asked stretching his arms up over his head and leaning back into the bed.  
  
  
Tsukishima decided that Kuroo had enough of a beating and he lay down next to him to think.  
"Um...Shit!" He shot up again  
"My mom!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
"You're thinking of you mom at a moment like this? I honestly thought you more of the daddy kink type-"

"No Kuroo! _Shut up_! My mom said she was staying with me for this entire week that we have off for winter break!" Tsukishima buried his face into the pillow he still held.  
  
"Woah, seriously? But winter break started yesterday."  
"Yes, I know! Get up! Help me clean!" Tsukishima started pushing Kuroo off the bed.  
Kuroo snickered as Tsukishima began to panic slightly.  
"Where do I start? I have to clean! And shower, I'm covered in your nasty-"  
  
Both boys immediately went quiet as the shrill noise of the doorbell rang, followed by a loud bing on Tsukishima's phone.  
  
" **Kei, open up** " the incoming text on his screen read  
  
"She's downstairs..." Tsukishima whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

Kuroo's grinning face quickly turned into a serious one as he began to bark out instructions.  
"It's okay, buzz her in. Your apartments on the 5th floor and with a suitcase it'll take her at least 5 minutes to climb up. You can shower and I'll clean." Kuroo calmly stood up and began taking the sheets off the bed.  
  
Tsukishima smiled softly at Kuroo before snapping back to reality.   
"Thanks. The spare sheets are in the closet." Tsukishima grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Tsukishima quickly stepped into the shower and turned on the water.  
"Cold." He muttered to himself as he skipped the soap and only rinsed himself.  
He quickly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, turning his attention to the sink.  
He gargled mouth wash while at the same time running the hair dryer over his hair and body in order to avoid using a towel.   
"Finished!" Tsukishima ran butt naked back into his room and smiled at Kuroo who was putting the final pillow at the head of the bed.  
"I laid out your clothes." Kuroo nodded over at a pile of clothes sitting on the edge of Tsukishima's bed.  
  
"Sweatpants and a hoodie? It's too hot for that. The radiator is blasting." Tsukishima said as he picked his glasses up from the top of the pile.

"Well, I mean unless you want your mom to see the wonderful love marks I left on you neck, and torso, and thighs, and-"  
"Okay, I get it." Tsukishima hid a smirk as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where do I put these?" Kuroo motioned at the bundle of sheets that he was covering his body.  
"Laundry bin in the bathroom."   
Tsukishima quickly pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, followed by the clothes Kuroo set out for him.  
  
"Well, now that we're done. There's still 3 more minutes. How about-"  
"Why aren't you dressed?" Tsukishima turned around to face Kuroo who had come skipping back from the bathroom.  
"And why don't  _you_  have any bruises?" Tsukishima crossed his arms  
"Because I was top." Kuroo said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Fuck you."  
"Come and try." Kuroo lay across the bed and made an exaggerative moan just as they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Kei, honey it's me! Are you okay in there?" They both heard the knocking get louder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Tsukishima shouted back while clamping a hand over Kuroo's mouth.  
Kuroo grinned and slid his tongue in between Tsukishima's fingers.

"Stop it!" Tsukishima wiped his fingers and growled.  
"Make me."  
"She can't see you here! Hide in the closet, take your clothes!"  
  
Tsukishima shoved his snickering lover into the closet. He picked up Kuroo's clothes from the floor and threw them at him. "Get dressed and fucking leave!" He hissed at Kuroo who sat on the closet floor in protest.  
"But your mom is at the front door."  
"Use the fire exit. Your apartment is right below mine." Tsukishima crossed his arms.  
"Hey, why are you being so mean? It's not like we had an illegal affair or anything." Kuroo frowned  
"Because I was drunk, and you took advantage of me!"  
"You weren't drunk, Kei!" Kuroo defended.  
  
Tsukishima paused at the sound of his name and sighed.  
  
"Fine, fuck you." Kuroo shrugged and started pulling his pants on.  
  
"Kuroo, wait-"  
"What?" Kuroo looked up and glared at Tsukishima.  
"This is just really confusing. I admit, I wasn't drunk." He pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Okay." Kuroo said flatly  
"Don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Kei, are you in there?!" They heard a loud holler come from the front door.  
  
"You should go get that."  
"Kuroo..." Tsukishima began  
"What?" Kuroo snapped.  
"I really do like you."  
  
Kuroo stopped frowning to take into consideration what he had just heard.  
  
"Is this a love confession? Now, here, as I'm sitting in your closet naked with your mom at the front door, really, now?" Kuroo questioned  
"Um...maybe." Tsukishima scratched the back of his neck.  
"Maybe?" Kuroo stood up to pull his pants on properly and faced Tsukishima.  
"I like you, but I don't want to rush this." The tall blond fumbled with the drawstrings of his hoodie.  
"I can work with that." Kuroo grinned.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Tsukishima turned away to hide his bright red cheeks.  
  
"Put your shirt on and leave."  
"So I'll see you around?" Kuroo asked   
"I'll see you tonight." Tsukishima corrected  
The glowing color on Kuroo's face soon matched Tsukishima's.  
  
Tsukishima turned away as the pounding on the door grew louder.  
"Oh, and Kuroo?" Tsukishima turned back around.  
  
"Yeah-?"  
  
Tsukishima pressed their lips together, forcing the space between them to grow smaller.  
"Kei..." Kuroo breathed, his hands searching desperately for any bare skin to caress.  
  
"Thanks for yesterday." Tsukishima pulled away and quickly ran to the front door to greet his impatient mother.  
  
_______________________________________________________

  
"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Tsukishima asked as soon as he opened the door.  
"I'm glad to see you too, honey." His mom pulled him down to kiss his cheek before pushing him aside and stepping into the apartment.  
"Get that suitcase for me, will you? I heard a loud noise earlier, is everything okay?"  
"Yup, everything's fine."  
"Are you sure? Your face is awfully red, do you have a fever?"  
"No mom, it's just hot in here."  
"Then take that hoodie off-"  
"You know what, actually suddenly it's not even that hot anymore!" Tsukishima winced at his own voice cracking  
"Hey, your voice doesn't crack as much anymore! Glad to see my baby boy is finally becoming a real man!" His mother chuckled.

  
He coughed as he heard a familiar snicker come from his room.  
"What was that, Kei?"   
"Nothing...I was uh, coughing." Tsukishima stuttered.  
He gave another small unrealistic cough to prove his point.  
  
"Hm, well my baby boy was always sickly during the winter, guess I'll have to make you some tea." His mother cooed, she took a few steps and was already in the kitchen of the small apartment.  
"Good thing I brought you small packs of different types of teas from back home. I just knew they would be put to good use!" She continued as Tsukishima ignored her.  
He pulled her suitcase further in and closed the door behind him.  
"I'll be right back." He said before softly before going back to his room.  
  
"Leave, you sinner." Tsukishima smiled and whispered upon entering his room.  
"I was just about to." Kuroo said as he brushed off his shirt, still in the closet.  
  
"Kei, where's your sugar? Oh! Who is this?"   
Both boys went pale as  they turned to see that the bedroom door was still wide open.  
"Who's who?" Tsukishima leaned on the doorway of the closet and tried to block Kuroo.  
"That dark haired boy in the closet!" His mother pointed.  
"What?" Tsukishima turned around.  
"Oh...wow...I didn't even see you in there...You sure scared me...Ha ha." Tsukishima tried to act surprised but was held back but his monotone voice.  
"Hey." Kuroo greeted and gave the woman a small salute.

"I helped your baby boy become a real man-"  
"Mom...this is...my friend." Tsukishima managed to choke out.  
"You made friends at school, darling? How nice to see that you're being friendly!"  
  
"Real friendly." Kuroo nodded.  
"Yup, this is, uh, Kuroo-" Tsukishima ignored Kuroo's remark.  
"And may I ask what Kuroo's doing in the closet?" His mom crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Same thing as your son-" Kuroo began  
"We were playing hide and seek!" Tsukishima blurted out, pretending he didn't just hear his voice crack again.  
  
"Oh, Kei! I see that old habit of yours hasn't left! You know, hide and seek has always your favorite game since you were little-"  
  
"Okay I was a child, we get it mom." Tsukishima cut her off  
  
"Yeah, mom." Kuroo chimed in  
  
Tsukishima's mother beamed at the nickname she had received from yet another young man.  
  
"Well, in that case why don't you join us...what did you say your name was?"  
"He didn't." Tsukishima forced through gritted teeth.  
"It's Kuroo Tetsurō." he grinned  
"Come join us for tea, Kuroo."  
"Well, don't mind if I do." Kuroo happily skipped out of the closet and followed after Tsukishima's mother.

Tsukishima followed behind Kuroo, waiting for when his mother was out of view before grabbing the waistband of Kuroo's sweatpants and snapping them.

"Where are your boxers?" He sighed in an exhausted tone.  
"You tell me." Kuroo smirked and shrugged.

  
"You know, you'll pay for embarrassing me like that." Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo, steading himself by placing a hand on Kuroo's waist and blew a small puff of air into his ear.  
Kuroo felt his ears turn hot once again as he thought of the outcome that would occur if he let Tsukishima take control next time. 

"I..." Kuroo couldn't make out his sentence, too dazed by the way Tsukishima looked into his eyes.  
  


_What is this, high school again?_

"So what kind of tea do you want?" Tsukishima's face turned back into a dopey smile as he hurried into the kitchen, taking the box of assorted tea packets from his mother.

"Anything...is fine, really" Kuroo shook his head and replaced his confused look with a smile to match Tsukishima's as he went back to skipping along into the kitchen.

Kuroo didn't usually have tea with the mother of his one night stand. But anything is possible when it's with Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
